herofandomcom-20200223-history
Krystal
Krystal is the female protagonist in the Star Fox franchise. She is the first female Star Fox pilot. Krystal is a blue vixen telepath from the long since deceased civilization of Ceirnia. Story After having escape the destrucion of Cerinia, Krystal sought refuge under Dinosaur Planet. There, when the Sharpclaw leader, General Scales wanted power, Krystal had no choice but to help the dinosaurs. Krystal had only one encounter with Scales before she made for Krazoa Palace. After learning the secret of the planet's distress, Krystal obtains the first Krazoa spirit. As soon as she does however, she recognizes someone and is encased in a crystal prison atop the Krazoa Palace. If all of the Krazoa was not returned, Krystal would surely suffocate. Fox McCloud had not only returned the Spellstones keeping the magic planet force at bay, but also managed to send the Krazoa spirits back to their rightful place. With all of the Krazoa back in the palace, Krystal is saved, seconds from falling to her death. Andross returns to life, but Krystal and Fox resist and the Ceirnian reclaims her staff from Fox. After Andross's death, Krystal apologizes to Fox for what she had done and thanks him for his courage. Fox then allows team membership. As a new Star Fox pilot, Krystal plays a big role in the Aparoid war. On Katina, she is the one who spots a Core Memory. in Sargasso, she and Falco take out the battleships outside the space station itself. While Fox is on Fichina, Krystal reprimands Falco and Slippy for "being so awfully selfish." In the Meteo astroid belt, Krystal senses that Star Wolf had escaped the battle. After the core memory is sent to Corneria, a distress call is sent in from Sauria. Fox and Krystal head down together and take out the hatchers and meet the now adult Tricky. On Corneria, she and the team are horrified to see General Pepper infected by the Aparoids. At the Orbital Gate, Krystal and others fight viciously to buy Beltino time to complete the Anti-Aparoid program. The final battle was ver deadly, but in the end, the team prevailed. Years afterward, things take a sudden turn for Krystal. Fox begins to fear for her safety and fires her. Although she does help against the Anglar empire, she then either rejoins Star Fox, marries Fox for a quiet civilian life, joins Star Wolf or flees Lylat completely. Perosnality Krystal is somewhat a tomboy kind of girl. She speaks in a British accent (in the English Star Fox games). CAST OF CHARETERS (GIRL VERSION) Red Zelda the 2nd (The Legend of Zelda) Fiona Fox (Sonic the Hedgehog well ther both foxs) Ruby (Mortal Kombat) Rouge the Bat,Walgina or Krystal Fox (Tanner and Friends) Galxy Ranger 11 Light Pink (Power Rangers Galxy Squad) Friends:Tanner Gross,Zelda the 2nd,Solid Snake,Zero Suit Samus,Silver the Hedgehog,Blaze the Cat,Fox McCloud(Boyfriend),David Lund,Rebicca,Sonic the Hedgehog,Amy Rose,Mario,Peach,Knuckles the Echindna,Tikal the Echindna,Waluigi,Walgina,Jet the Hawk,Wave the Swallow Enimes:Boswer,Ganondorf,Dr.Eggman,Andros Category:Heroines Category:Star Fox Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Good Magic Category:In love heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Beautiful Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Canine Heroes Category:Foxes